Участник:Сибирский Смотритель/Эт кмнды, кр4
По умолчанию инициализируется английская версия. Для русских — русская. Для просмотра английской версии введите ?uselang=en в конец url-адреса. Для просмотра русской версии (если у вас нерусский интерфейс, но вы понимаете русский лучше английского) добавьте в конец ?uselang=ru. Русская версия Для включения бота щелкни на голову Санса в шапке чата. Повторное нажатие выключает бота. С ботом можно просто разговаривать, но если Вам надоест компания бота, ты Вы можете использовать команды. Список команд: *Папирус-он — включает Папируса. Можно писать ему что угодно! Но он уходит, если напишешь "Папирус-офф" *Флауи-он — включает Флауи. С ним можно поиграть и поговорить, если он захочет *Угадай-он — бот загадываю число от 1 до 1000, ты отгадываешь. Ты вводишь num-число (например, num-100) и он тебе говорит насколько ты близко. Если игра поднадоест, ты просто введи Угадай-офф *Фразу — он начнёт тебе генерировать всякие фразы. Иногда может ляпнуть что-нибудь смешное. *Рулетка *Число* — например, "Рулетка 6". Рулетка русская, разумеется. Патроны от 1 до 6, револьвер ж шестизарядный *User:*Полный ник участника* — например, "User:Сибирский Смотритель". Это даст тебе много ссылок про участника *Заглавную — ссылка на заглавную *Смайлы — ссылка в MediaWiki:Emoticons *Правила — ссылка на правила чата *Админы — ссылка на Special:ListUsers/sysop *my js — ссылка на Special:MyPage/chat.js *my css — ссылка на Special:MyPage/chat.css *wikiactivity — ссылка на Special:WikiActivity, Special:RecentChanges и Special:Log *my page — ссылка на Special:MyPage! *listusers — выдаёт список участников в чате. Может быть полезно в сочетании с командами user или MultiPM *Команды музыки: ** music.d.*название музыки* — воспроизведёт музыку, записанную в бота. Например, music.d.dog воспроизведёт Dogsong. Полный список музыки: *** (его пока нет) ** music.stop — останавливает музыку ** music.replay — воспроизводит последнюю проигранную музыку, или воспроизводит заново текущую. ** music.toggle — показывает или убирает плеер youtube, в котором воспроизводится видео. ** music.rnd — воспроизводит случайную музыку из бота ** music.*ID видео* (где ID видео - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='ZZ5LpwO-An4') — если тесно стало в музыке бота, вы можете проиграть свою! Например, music.ZZ5LpwO-An4 * Команды логов: ** Логи — выдаёт категорию логов ** Логи на сегодня — выдаёт логи на сегодня. Если нет логов на сегодня, выдаёт логи на вчера. ** Логи на вчера — логи на вчерашний день. ** Логи на dd-mm-yyyy — выдаёт логи на определённую дату, например, логи на 23-03-2016 * Исходники — то, на чём работают местные боты. *Открой ЛС с... — создаёт личку с одним участником (например, Открой ЛС с Сибирский Смотритель). Если хочешь открыть ЛС с несколькими, напиши их ники через ";" без пробела (Открой ЛС с Сибирский Смотритель;Annovy). *Статья *название статьи* — даёт ссылку на статью о персонаже или любую другую статью. Полезно для тех, кому лень искать статьи, либо для тех, кто сидит только в чате. *С ботом можно просто поговорить. Можно писать ему что угодно — он ответит Вам. English version Translation to English by Mamvik. To turn the bot on, click on Sans' head in the header of the chat. Click on the Sans' head again to turn it off. You can simply talk to this bot, but if you feel bored of your companion, you can also use the special commands. The list of these commands: * "Papyrus-on" turns Papyrus on. You can talk to him as you want to! But he leaves if you type "Papyrus-off". * "Flowey-on" turns Flowey on. You can play with him and talk to, if he wants to. * "Guess-on" turns a game on. Bot think of a number between 1 and 1000, and you have to guess it. You type num-number (for example, num-100), and bot says how it's far. If you get bored of this game, just type "Guess-off". * "Phrase" - it generates a phrase to you. Sometimes, it's really funny. * "Roulette *number*" - for example, "Roulette 6". Russian Roulette, of course. Ammunition is between 1 and 6, as revolver is six-shooter. * "User:*Full nickname of a user*" - for example, "User:Сибирский Смотритель". It gives you many links about this user. * "Main Page" gives a linking to the Main Page. * "Emoticons" is linking to MediaWiki:Emoticons. * "Rules" is linking to the rules of the chat. * "Admins" is linking to . * "my js" is linking to . * "my css" is linking to . * "wikiactivity" is linking to , and . * "my page" is linking to ! * "listusers" gives a list of users in the chat. It may be useful with using commands "user" and "MultiPM". * Music's commands: ** "music.d.*music's title*" plays a bot's music. For example, music.d.dog plays "Dogsong". The list of the music: *** (we haven't the list yet) ** "music.stop" stops the music. ** "music.replay" replays the music you played recently. ** "music.toggle" shows or hides the YouTube player with a music. ** "music.rnd" plays a random bot's music. ** "music.*ID видео*" (ID video is here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='ZZ5LpwO-An4') plays the music you want to play, if you're bored of bot's music! For example, "music.ZZ5LpwO-An4". * Logs commands: ** "Logs" gives a link to Logs Category. ** "Logs for today" gives a link to logs for today. If there aren't logs for today, it gives the logs for yesterday. ** "Logs for yesterday" gives the logs for yesterday. ** "Logs for dd-mm-yyyy" gives the logs for the date you typed. For example, "Logs for 23-03-2016" * "Sources" gives the sources of our bots. * "Open PM with..." opens PM with anyone (for example, "Open PM with Сибирский Смотритель"). If you want to open PM with two or more persons, type their nicknames using ";" without a space bar ("Open PM with Сибирский Смотритель;Annovy"). * "Article *article's title*" gives a link to the article about a character or something else. It's useful for people being lazy to look for the articles or being in the chat only. * You can simply talk to this bot. Tell something to it, and it responds to you.